


Remember

by TenjoZakito



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjoZakito/pseuds/TenjoZakito
Summary: "You've changed, Jack."He was young and foolish, naive to the core, to think he had all the time in the world to make up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be an outline for a R76 fic idea, but somehow just became a drabble.
> 
> Some day I might expand on it.
> 
> I listened to "Kaleo - I Can’t Go On Without You" while writing this and I think it fits the mood of the fic pretty well.

“You’ve changed, Jack.”

 

These words were met with a snicker, as though what Gabriel had said was a ridiculous joke.

 

He remembers the farmboy who he met in the army, the young man who had a spark in his beautiful blue eyes, wanting to do some good for the world.

 

That man is gone now, replaced by a man who is blinded by the ideal of justice, rather than seeing beyond it.

 

“If there really were spies in Overwatch, wouldn’t it be more likely for them slip in through Blackwatch? You’re the one picking up criminals on the street, Overwatch agents are all honest folks.”

 

Drawing in a quick breath, Gabriel kept his composure despite the insult.

 

“Is this really how you see the world? Just as black and white?”

 

“No, I see people based on their own actions, Reyes.”

 

With the realisation that he could not get through to Jack, Gabriel walked away with an ache in his heart.

 

He remembers the first time he showed his interest in Jack, he gave a flower to him, the young man was flustered, asking him is this really appropriate.

 

“We’re soldiers, every day on the field could be our last, and I don’t want to die with any regrets.”

 

That night, Jack entered Gabriel’s room, held the man against a wall and kissed him like his life depended on it.

 

It became their routine, argue and bicker in the day, have sex in the night.

 

Gabriel always gives in to Jack despite how angry he had been with him, hungry for any bit of affection he could get from him.

 

This is the only time when he could tell himself Jack still loved him, that the disagreements were only their due to their profession and work, that there is still something else beyond that, a life of their own.

 

But every morning when he wakes up to an empty bed, he was met with the harsh reality.

 

Jack says it was because he did not want the rest to gossip, that their relationship becoming public could affect their work negatively.

 

It made sense, but that does not mean it does not hurt.

 

It was their anniversary, and Gabriel quietly gave Jack a flower, the same kind he gave to Jack way back when they were still in the army.

 

Jack was surprised, and for the first time, Gabriel saw a hint of emotions other than stern professionalism from him during the day.

 

A small smile was all he needed, it brought warmth to him the entire day.

 

Thinking back to that moment, it even brings warmth to him when he was floating as a puff of black smoke, drifting in the darkness, hunting down the man he used to love, and probably still do.

–

Soldier:76 stopped in a dark alley, in front of a small flower growing out of a crack on the wall.

 

It was not particular anything out of the ordinary in an urban city, but it was a rare sight on the battlefield.

 

He remembers seeing Gabriel carefully taking it out of his pocket, and handing it to him.

 

They were both younger, more foolish, but things were simpler, with a lot fewer complications.

 

“Is… Is this appropriate?”

 

Being young and stupid, this was the only thing he could say.

 

Gabriel smiled, his smile was warm and kind like it could light up the whole world.

 

“We’re soldiers, every day on the field could be our last, and I don’t want to die with any regrets.”

 

Jack wished he had taken this advice, as he picks the flower off from the wall, and carefully put it into his pocket, feeling the hollowness in his heart.

 

He wonders if he would have changed anything in the past if he had known where it would have led them.

 

He remembers the day it all went down, Gabriel shouting at him angrily with tears in his eyes.

 

“You don’t care! You just sit on your throne as commander and look down at the rest of us like dirt, you and your perfect Overwatch could never be corrupted, not under your leadership, so the problem must have been me! Must have been this group of ragtag criminals who’s doing all your dirty work!”

 

Then the explosion happened before Jack could respond, the building was falling apart, smoke engulfed them.

 

He tried to find Gabriel, to bring him out, but he was nowhere to be seen amongst the debris.

 

He got out alone before the fire took away his own life, assuming the man he loved was dead, and he lived on alone with countless regrets.

 

“They left me to suffer…" 

 

Gabriel’s voice had changed, as though someone had drained out all his life away from him.

 

He could have killed Jack, he had every chance to, but instead, all he did was drift away like a puff of smoke.

 

Jack knew he should be used to it by now, that every confrontation they have had in the past ends with Gabriel walking away in exasperation.

 

He used to think that was okay, that he could always just go to Gabriel’s room at night and make things up, they always do.

 

But things were different now, he could no longer hold onto Gabriel’s arm to stop him from leaving, something he should have done long ago.

 

He thinks back to the day of their anniversary, the day Gabriel gave him the very same flower he gave to him the first time he let Jack knew he liked him a little more than others.

 

He remembers the smile on Gabriel’s face, a smile he would be willing to die for if he could see again.

 

"I love you,” Gabriel whispered in the softest, most gentle voice.

 

Nobody else heard it, Gabriel always respected his wish to keep their professional and private life completely separate.

 

Jack wanted to say it back, but before he could, an Overwatch agent called for his attention.

 

He had to walk away from Gabriel and when he looked back again, the smile Gabriel had now has a hint of sadness in it.

 

He thought it was okay, that he will always be able to make up for it later.

 

He was young and foolish, naive to the core, to think he had all the time in the world to make up for it.


End file.
